Satan Never Sleeps
by TiNkAhBeLLe
Summary: AU Oh, this was bound to be bad. No…she took that back. This was going to be a disaster. “You know Jakotsu, doing this won’t prove anything.” SessKag
1. What you don't know

**A/N: **I know it's probably been done and completely cliché, but oh well! I couldn't really help it.

**09.12.2009:** Totally revised and redid this chapter. A few things remain the same, but I was absolutely appalled at my grammar. Ughh…should be better now. I hope…

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**Summary: **[AU] Having two best friends could only be the best thing in the world, right? But not when both are conniving schemers who are trying their hardest to jumpstart your love life. And they were trying to set her up with the biggest jerk around, too! It was a wonder Kagome hadn't gone crazy yet. (SessKag)

* * *

**Satan Never Sleeps**

_Chapter 1: What you don't know…_

Oh, this was bound to be bad.

No…she took that back. This was going to be a _disaster_.

"You know Jakotsu, doing this won't prove anything."

Actually, she took that back. It would prove how utterly shameless Jak could be, not that he'd ever notice. It was one of the worst cases of denial Kagome had ever witnessed. But Jak, knowing the full expanses of his (supposed) infinite and wonderful charm, could only smile back in smug satisfaction.

"Oh, Kagome, Kagome, my dear friend…where would you be if you never tried for anything?" He questioned back knowingly.

She really had no idea why she even tried to stop him because no matter what she said, in the end, Jak was going to do what he wanted anyway.

Completely pointless.

But definitely something a best friend would attempt to do, nevertheless.

"Well, I'm sure that I'd be hopelessly lost without your guidance. I'd also probably be left for dead in a ditch by now if I listened to everything you've said. It's impossible. I hope you know this."

"Impossible? Oh, my love! Do you know to whom you are speaking?" Jak asked with the utmost confidence.

With a roll of her eyes, Kagome replied, "Yes, yes, yes, the great charmer extraordinaire Shimizu Jakotsu." —Playing on dramatics, she placed a hand on her heart—"How could anyone even dare resist?"

"He doesn't stand a chance Kagome. Not in a million years…"

Kagome giggled at his conceit. It really didn't help to steer the situation anywhere _less_ troublesome, but really, how could you not laugh? Embarrassing, yes, it would be when this all turned around to bite him in the ass, but at least _she_ wasn't going to be the one trying to live that one down.

Wiping away an imaginary tear from her eye, she managed to say, "Oh Jak. Have I ever told you how ridiculous you are? But seriously, don't do it."

"Give me one good reason!"

"Because it'll be embarrassing! Duh! And also, you'll just be proving my point – you know, the one you never listen to – that you are _absolutely_ shameless."

"Oh, Kags, don't take it to the dark place. Besides, I know that it's what you love best about me." Again, he smiled _that_ smile. There really was no stopping him. The thought was a bit frightening, but that was Jak for you.

She sighed deeply and once again rolled her sapphire blue eyes. It was truly hopeless.

And no one could ever say she didn't at least _try_.

How did they get here again?

Oh yeah.

They'd always done this like it was tradition (not the 'Jak trying to do outrageous things' shtick, but the 'break time from working at the office' part). They'd relax at this cute and cozy café they'd stumbled upon a couple blocks down the Ginza district. And this was where she and Jak would gloriously spend their precious break time outside of company walls. It was truly a great place to play the observer.

Kagome could always appreciate the beauty of the city. It was clean, bustling with life and never boring. As much as she loved living at the family shrine when she was young, this city life was what she always dreamt of. Maybe _not _the office job that tended to be tedious what with all the time consuming tasks and demands, but she liked to think that in that end, it'd all be worth it. Besides, she'd met Jak and Sango—she didn't know where she would be at if she hadn't met them.

(Although, she also probably wouldn't be in this terrible situation).

Anyway…

The way they all met was a story that Kagome shouldn't really have been too surprised at. Fate did have an odd sense of humor when it came to one Higurashi Kagome. She remembered it being her first day, being fresh out of university and on her way to a career. Too bad Kagome landed a desk job that gave her more stress than anything else.

For once, she thanked Kami she wasn't the most graceful person. Clumsy and nervous, her first day at work was headed towards disaster. Takeda Industries Inc. demanded utmost precision and organization, two things she clearly didn't possess under unnecessary pressure.

She had a stack full of papers that could have easily weighed that of a large dog and was trying her hardest to make it to the copying room. The documents began to wobble like a falling tower and she tried hard to keep it together, really she did, but unfortunately it was just her luck to trip—on what, she would never know—and began to fall forward with the mountain of papers. And, just like that, she expected to fall on the cold, hard, unforgiving ground…but, it didn't end up quite that way at all.

Instead, she crashed straight into a young man with unusual green stripes on his face, who in turn, toppled over her. Then, a woman with a high ponytail who was reading a contract while at the same time walking—obviously paying no attention to her surroundings—proceeded to topple over the mess that was Kagome, Jakotsu, plus the whole ocean of papers that littered the floor. As it was, it almost looked planned and rehearsed. Yes, Fate did have a peculiar sense of humor.

After the confused untangling commenced, they all eyed each other in shock. After that cliché moment of silence, all three burst out in uncontrollable laughter. They were lucky no one had witnessed the whole thing (it was highly doubtful they'd live down the embarrassment) and after the belated introductions, they cleaned up the mess and the rest was history.

Thus, they became the inseparable trio.

Hachiya Sango—the tough, but tenderhearted girl who had a soft spot for cats. She was a natural beauty, with her long, black hair (usually kept in a sleek pony-tail) and big, brown eyes. She didn't have a problem attracting members of the opposite sex, but she chose to remain single.

She had an extreme hatred for all things perverted, _especially _this co-worker named Miroku. He'd make the most outrageous passes at her and it never failed to get under her skin. She was gravely loyal to all she loved and an overall great friend and supporter. Kagome didn't know what she would do without Sango being her solid rock.

Shimizu Jakotsu—the bold, daring and blunt young man who had deep attractions for all things beautiful. This, of course, didn't exclude anything male. In fact, it mostly pertained to all things of the male variety. Jak liked to believe that his taste in men was impeccable and Kagome had to admit (although begrudgingly) that it _was _close to faultless. Jak was more of a looks person though and personality came at a far distant second. He liked to justify it by saying, "You can't deny beauty." He, too, chose to remain single…to play the field, so to speak.

Still, he was lovable enough, with his choppy, black hair and gleaming mischievous eyes. It was always easy for both Sango and Kagome to tell when he was up to no good because he was the absolute worst liar they'd ever met. Jak only wanted the best for his friends, even if they thought otherwise. He was a great source of amusement and good times, but sometimes his schemes were over the top (ahem, right now as a prime example). Regardless, he was almost in every one of Kagome's fondest memories.

And finally, Higurashi Kagome—the young, innocent girl who was always in the wrong place (with Jakotsu) at the wrong time (with Jakotsu). Pretty much in the line of fire (=danger) whenever she was with Jakotsu. She had black unruly hair and the most expressive dark blue eyes. Kagome was quick to laugh at the most inane things and felt compassion for all those around her. Being very understanding and very forgiving was probably why she let Jak get away with all his antics (oh, her poor soul).

She, too, was a single girl, but had no intentions of swimming in the ocean to catch her "fish." Nope, none at all. She knew she still had much to experience in life and as much as she was optimistic, she was also realistic. Things like 'meeting the man of your dreams' or 'love at first sight' were probably never going to happen to her. Her friends and her job kept her occupied enough.

So, yes, here they were: "the trio"—all single and the best of friends.

Which all can explain why it was truly hopeless to change Jak's mind about approaching the 'gorgeously handsome man' who was sitting at the nearby table. Again, yet another crazy stunt pulled by Jak at the Ichigo café. He'd never been one to resist temptation and although Kagome would have liked to witness his downfall, he usually (somehow) dragged her into the whole mess and she'd rather forego it this time around.

However, that still didn't change the fact that it would be _disaster_. No matter how it ended. Don't ask Kagome how she knew, she just _did_.

Kagome took a nice, long sip of her hot tea. "Fine, Jak. Do what you want…and don't pretend to be offended like you weren't going to do it anyway. Just don't turn to me when you're looking for pity. All I'm going to say is, 'I told you so,'" she told him matter-of-factly.

"Hum. Watch and learn Kagome, watch and learn." And with that, Jak stood up and strolled casually to the other table.

Kagome hadn't really looked at the supposedly 'gorgeously handsome man' until the moment Jak decided to leave. As much as she hated to admit it, he _was_ exactly as Jak described. He was almost less handsome and too beautiful, albeit in a strange ethereal sort of way. His silver long locks caught the rays of the sun perfectly and his bright amber eyes made for a striking combination.

But there was something untouchable about him, as if he was on another plane of reality altogether. One who didn't waste time on frivolities in life or people he deemed below himself. You know, that cocky bastard in a room full of people who couldn't even be bothered to deign his presence among the less interesting? Yeah, he was _that_ guy.

She continued to gawk and stare as Jak finally made contact. He seemed to be going in at full flirting force, tossing his hand this way and that. What confused Kagome was the gesture of his hand carelessly pointing in her direction, while his face remained focused on the man in question.

It was then the stranger gave her a direct look. Bright, intense, sun-burnt eyes met deep, sapphire dark ones. It was strange, to say the least, and also a bit on the scary side. He looked at her not in curiosity, but with a kind of ferocity that only came with intense irritation.

What in the hell had Jak said to him?!

Oh Kami, she should have seen it coming! She should have predicted that this man wasn't for him, but for _her_. Kagome's teeth started grinding.

How utterly embarrassing. Oh no, not for her…

It was going to be utterly embarrassing when she kicked Jak's ass in front of the crowded city streets.

He was a dead man.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me if I should keep going?

Thoughts, comments, flames. Reviews are welcome. :D

-Tinkah


	2. Will bite you in the ass

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I rethought about what I wanted to do with this story, so I'm glad I wasn't too far into it when I decided to revise everything!

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**Summary: **Of all the things Kagome expected…it clearly was NOT this.

* * *

**Satan Never Sleeps**

_Chapter 2: …Will bite you in the ass_

She swore she was this close, this _close_, to having an apoplexy. If there was any given time that a vein could conveniently pop in Kagome's body, it would have definitely been now.

Of all the nerve! Had her usually suave best friend gone completely insane? And, if so, who in hell did they replace him with! It took every ounce of self control that she had to stay calm and focused.

Her mission: to bodily remove (by force, if necessary—in fact, it probably _was_ necessary) Jak and herself from the innocent victim at the nearby table.

Although, if she were to look back upon it, the 'innocent victim' seemed more than able to take care of himself. Still, it was beyond mortifying. Completely beyond it. Too bad the proverbial strike of lightning couldn't just stab her through the heart!

Oh! The twisted threads of fate! Where was the sense in the world!

_Kagome, you're being overly dramatic. Just hurry up and smooth out the situation by apologizing for you're mentally-ill friend and take Jak away where you can proceed to beat him senseless in a deserted alley with no witnesses and no one the wiser._

She wanted to congratulate herself on such a well-thought out plan given her embarrassment and anger. Yes, it was as simple as that. Maybe it wouldn't end up so badly after all. She'd get to seek her due revenge on Jak _and_ save face in front of the handsome stranger.

Things were going to be fine. Except this was Higurashi Kagome and fate always threw a curve ball at her. A mean, twisted curve ball as a matter of fact.

Everything would have been okay, just dandy, if the white-haired stranger hadn't put his two cents in. If only he hadn't.

If, if, and only if.

Never in Kagome's life had she ever felt so insulted!

The moment she approached the table, she was assaulted with a look of disgust and condescension from a pair of golden eyes. In fact, even before could get her mouth open, he'd already dismissed her as if she wasn't worth the time of day. _What nerve!_

She cleared her throat.

The stranger chose to ignore her.

Appalled at the uncalled for rudeness, Kagome decided she didn't need his acknowledgement to speak. In what could only be deemed as a _somewhat_, very well, _sarcastic_ tone of voice, she said, "Well, sir, I was going to apologize for the ill-behaved manner of my friend here, but since you're so inclined to ignore my existence, my only words for you are to take that stick out of your ass." In a no-nonsense aura, she glanced over at Jak. "Let's go, Jak. Let's leave him in whatever _comfort_ he can find."

Jak stared at her with wide eyes. Kagome had never, _never_, spoken to someone with so much ire, and clearly never at a first meeting. Not even Hojo had to go through the wrath that she was displaying towards this stranger.

The stranger in question did nothing but finally look at Kagome. His intense gaze trying to break her resolve. He'd finally been brought around to attention, it seemed. He was angry at being talked down to. If Jak didn't know any better – which he did, mind you – he knew that this was just the beginning to the burning inferno of passion that would ultimately be.

Jak had already met this 'so-called stranger.' He was actually a friend from back at university. Takeda Sesshoumaru, partner of the building where he, Kagome, and Sango were currently employed. Coming from a prominent family, he'd risen to the top, not because of familial relations, but through his own merit and skill. It was an understatement – to say the least – that he was a spoiled, privileged individual. He gained everything he did through hard-work, manipulation, and the art of persuasion. Jak couldn't deny that because he was mouth-wateringly gorgeous didn't hurt either. The envy of all men everywhere. It was such a shame he didn't swing the other way.

But that was alright. That's why his beautiful, innocent Kagome was here.

"Why, Kagome, dear! That's no way for a lovely introduction! Did I forget to mention that he wasn't a stranger?"

Kagome looked ready to murder him on the spot. Of all the…well, fine! She'd just embarrass him back. Narrowing her eyes at Jak, she said, "No, Jakotsu dearest. I could hardly hear you knew him over your waxing poetic over his good looks."

Jak had the decency to blush a little. It served him right, the little twerp! "Well now Kagome, that's certainly not what I was speaking of. But, excuse me, where are my manners. Kagome, please meet Takeda Sesshoumaru, part-owner of our company and…our boss."

The blood nearly drained from her face. Here she was, meeting the big-time corporate boss of the company she worked for, and she was more or less exactly sure she was going to be fired on the spot. No one spoke to the higher-ups like that and got away with it. She took it back. She wasn't just going to beat up Jakotsu into a bloody pulp, no, that would be easy on him. She was going to brutally murder him with her bare hands! Instead of acting on her impulses however, she gazed back at the 'stranger' and gulped. How was she to save face now?

"And Takeda-san, this here is one of your loyal employees, Higurashi Kagome," Jak continued as if his life was not on the line. Takeda-san merely looked at her.

Surprising her immensely, her boss finally spoke. In a deep, low voice, he directed his voice towards Kagome. "Tell me why this Sesshoumaru should not terminate your employment at _my_ company."

Oh Kami, she _knew_ that this was coming, but that didn't mean it still didn't bite. She was going crazy, she knew she had to be because the only thing running through her mind was how she was going to be poor, starving and desperate for a job. He probably had influences that overreached the city, so much so that she probably couldn't even get a job as a dog walker. She'd have to sell her body just for mere scraps of food, she would have to change her name, maybe get plastic surgery, maybe –

"Kagome! Hello! Kagome!" She came back to focus, with Jak snapping two fingers in her face. "I was just telling him how you've had so much experience in secretarial work. Lucky for you, it's been sent through company memos that our dear boss is looking for a new secretary. Are you going to accept?"

Kagome had every right to be confused. All this was happening too fast. "Wait, what?"

"Are you going to accept the secretarial position?" – Jake leaned in and whispered for her ears only, "I think you should. You might not have a job otherwise."

Glaring daggers at him, she whispered back, "You idiot! It's not like he's offered Jak. I'm going to be poor thanks to you!"

"I will ignore the fact that you two both believe I am incapable of hearing your conversation, considering that I am a mere three feet away from you. Higurashi, are you competent?"

Caught off-guard, she could only blink at him. "Do not make me repeat myself," he said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Gods, if she was going to lose her whole livelihood, she might as well go down with a fight. "In what sense do you speak of, Takeda-san?"

"Are you capable of official duties, seeing to client needs, arranging and scheduling meetings…need I go on or do you indeed me to draw it out on paper?"

Kagome knew this was going to be a mistake, but she had no choice but to answer. She had no idea how she'd be able to work alongside his mightiness, but she _was_ capable dammit. She was a damned good worker, ask anyone. Seething inside, but keeping her tone pleasantly neutral, Kagome nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Then I suggest you report at 7am tomorrow morning sharp at the top level office. This is an order, not a request. It is to your benefit you arrive or you may find yourself out of a job in this city. Let it be known now that I do not take kindly to criticism. If I deem it that you are indeed, _capable_, you will continue with your employment. Be thankful to Jakotsu for saving you." Sesshoumaru then stood up, dropped a 10,000 yen bill down on the table, and abruptly left the two standing there.

It was a full minute before Kagome found her voice again, if the screeching that ensued could even be called her voice. "What in the seven hells just happened Jak?!"

* * *

She was so angry she could see sparks. How could this have happened? How could one ordinary day at lunch all of a sudden change her life? Jak had somehow managed to convince her to sit down at their table and was going on and on about how lucky she was. Lucky? _Lucky?! _Over her dead body!

"STOP!" She commanded him. "Just stop! There is no way in hell I'm lucky and give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you! Right here, in public!"

"Because you love me?"

"Fuck you, Jak! You know as well as I do that I could be out without a job right now thanks to your antics. You never told me you knew him from before! What the hell was I supposed to think?" And, then, as an afterthought, she threatened him with a "Wait until I tell Sango about this." It seemed that Sango was the only one that could keep Jak under control…she was trained in the best martial arts school, after all.

"Kagome, calm down. Everything will be okay! And besides, Sango knows him too," he said almost apologetically.

"WHAT?!"

"Shh…you're causing a scene, dearest. But, yes, Sango knows him as well. How do you think we got our jobs here? We all went to university together. He's not such a bad sort, you know."

"I can't believe this! This is the worst betrayal of any kind. How can you say this to me so calmly…and I'm _sorry_, I was under the impression that you both got jobs there because of amazing grades!" Kagome was close to having a heart attack. She was quite sure that her blood pressure was at an all time high and it was any second now that she would collapse and die.

"You'll be fine, I promise. Besides, haven't you heard of the rumors?"

Despite her anger, she was a bit intrigued about what he was talking about. Rumors? Kagome was never one to dabble in office drama, but Jak was always swimming right in the middle of it. He'd know the latest gossip as soon as it happened.

Pinching the bridge of her nose in an attempt to evade the oncoming headache, she shook her head at the pointlessness of it all. "What rumors?"

The devious sparkle returned to his eyes. "Why do you think he's in such a desperate need for a secretary?"

"Because he's an arrogant ass who loves the sound of his own voice and he's too conceited to think that he's wrong about anything?" Really, that was the most _sensible_ thing.

"No, no, it's not that at all."

"Then spit it out already, Shimizu."

Rolling his eyes, he shot her a look of aggravation. "Kagome-love, you really know how to kill the suspense. But, in all honesty, the reason why he's so desperate to find a new secretary is because each one he's had has turned into a groveling, obsessively love-sick mess. They go crazy over the moon for him!"

The look of disbelief on her face was unmistakable. "You can't be serious."

"I swear I am. He's offering an obscene amount for salary – which would no doubt help your little blood-thirsty soul – and I'm quite _positive_ that you certainly won't fall for him."

"Absolutely not!" Kagome said vehemently.

Jak clapped his hands together. "Then it's all settled. Think of it as a kind of promotion, Kags."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she muttered with venom, "I hate your guts, Jak."

"Love you too Kagome!" He replied happily.

* * *

**A/N: **And here's the revised chapter 2! Chapter 3 should be up and running soon.

Please review! :D

-Tinkah


End file.
